Rewrite ${(7^{-10})^{-12}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (7^{-10})^{-12} = 7^{(-10)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-10})^{-12}} = 7^{120}} $